Amortentia
by heatherlestrange
Summary: Hogwarts!Klaine AU. "Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skillful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love." -Hector Dagworth-Granger
1. Chapter 1

September 1st was usually one of the best days of his entire year. For anyone who was blessed with the gift of magic, and was under the age of 18, knew it meant it was the day they got to return to one of the most amazingly incredible places ever to exist. It was the place that made him feel happiest, elated even. So why did it feel different now? He was excited to be going back, sure. It meant friends, endless quidditch, performing magic to his heart's content and freedom from the home life that wasn't entirely pleasant. Though still, he couldn't help feeling distressed. Blaine looked through the window upon the wonderful emerald-green leaves lightly flowing with the wind, the vast scatter-clouded sky that rested on the prettiest blue he'd ever seen, and the spectacular shade of scarlet drifting past his window that was the steam from the Hogwarts Express. Usually sights such as this made his heart swell with delight, seeing as he was such a nature slut, but he felt nothing of the sort. It was as if the world diverted to gray around him, through his eyes. Blaine sighed sadly, he needed to stop this. Being away here with his friends, even though most of them were insane, was as good as it got for him. And all be damned if he screwed it up for himself, sulking like a newborn mandrake for no reason, really.

He was knocked out of his gloomy haze by a blow to his ribs. He clutched his side as he huffed out a gust of pain, "Dammit Wesley! What the fuck?"

Wes held up his hands as in surrender and began cackling, "Oh Blainey-bear, I barely even elbowed you with any force! You're going soft on me!"

Blaine gave his friend the best glare face he could conjure up, when their other companion spoke, "I think we may have to hold tryouts for a new seeker this year, Wes. Don't know if pretty boy here is up to par anymore."

Blaine let out a sarcastic laugh, "Hah! Yeah, good luck winning without me, Rudolf Brand."

David feigned offense at being compared to the worst chaser known to man and clutched his heart, "Oh, how you wound me, good sir!"

Blaine couldn't help but smile, "Hey man, it's okay! At least you're not a Kevin Broadmoor, over here." He smirked and gestured beside him at Wes, who looked like he was ready to curse Blaine right between the eyes. Wes took Quidditch more seriously than anyone he'd ever known. That's probably why he's been captain for nearly 3 years.

"Hey! I am nothing like Broadmoor! I am not a violent person!"

"Says the man who nearly broke my ribs a few minutes ago."

He kept glaring, suddenly throwing a few Bertie Bott's beans at Blaine's face, "You're lucky I love you and your dashing face Blainey-boo, or I'd kick your smart ass right now."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you just keep me around for my badass seeker skills and my irresistible charm that saves your ass from getting in deep shit with the professors every two seconds."

It was Wes' turn to roll his eyes, "You're right, I take what I can get. David is my only true love in this world."

David pretended to swoon and fluttered his eyelashes at Wes, "Oh stop it you filthy charmer, you're making me blush!"

Blaine looked between his friends and mimicked vomiting into his hand. They all began to laugh as a predictable candy fight ensued. Wes nearly getting poked in the eye with a liquorish snap, courtesy of David, and retaliated by chucking as many Chocoballs at him that he could muster up. David tried shouting his apologies around them, still giggling quite uncontrollably.

"Hello my babies! Mind if I join your sexy little orgy you have going on in here?"

Blaine immediately ceased throwing candy, and jerked his head up towards the compartment door, at the sound of that voice. _Lauren!_ He leaped from his seat quickly to get to her, but he wasn't quick enough. "Wes, let her go! Let me have her!" he whined.

"Shut it, Anderson! You get to see her more than we do!" David shook his head at Wes' behavior, while Blaine continued pouting.

"Okay. Alright, c'mon." Lauren sighed, patting Wes' back. "You're gonna be seeing me nearly every day for 10 months. Let me breathe!" Wes reluctantly let her go and sank back down to the bench. But instead of taking his previous seat, he sat next to David, knowing Blaine would make him move so he could sit next to Lauren. Blaine wrapped his arms around Lauren tightly, head buried into her shoulder. She hugged him back just as fiercely, one hand on his back and the other mussing his curls.

"I missed you, B."

"Not as much as I missed you, Lorrie."

"Ugh, you guys are gross." Wes gagged.

David nodded in agreement, "Absolutely disgusting. And didn't you two just see each other yesterday?"

Lauren stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed Blaine's hand, both settling onto the bench opposite Wes and David. They were two of Blaine's best friends, yes, but Lauren was his number one. They were each other's everything, and had been ever since before they could walk. She was the phoenix to his flame. They were so close, and nearly always attached at the hip, that people often thought they were an item. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. Blaine was gay, one hundred percent gay. Most people just didn't understand deep-rooted friendship, he had guessed. Blaine sighed contently, feeling less empty now that she was here. He stared around fondly at each of them, then began gazing back out of the window. Doing his best to tune out Wes and David's resumed candy fight and shouting, he thought that maybe this year may actually turn out better than he thought it was going to be.

He had no idea.

* * *

><p>Damn, Blaine missed Hogwarts feasts. Food was good anywhere, he practically worshiped food, but nothing beat Hogwarts meals. <em>Nothing.<em> Blaine patted his stomach and groaned a little. He wanted more apple tart, but if he ate anything else, he knew he'd step into a food coma. So he decided to just continue sitting there and let his thoughts consume him. He began tuning out his friends' conversation a few minutes ago. Their annoying banter starting to get on his, and Wes and David's girlfriends, nerves. Lauren could be just as silly as them at times, so she was guffawing along with them. And since he was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, nearest the professors, he had no one else he desired to chat with at the moment. Speaking of Professors, where was Headmistress McGonagall? She had been absent for a good twenty minutes or so, now. Then, as thoughts of his warm, comfy four poster bed in his common room filled his mind, Headmistress McGonagall entered the Great Hall, and she wasn't alone. Blaine seemed to be the only one who noticed, it wasn't a grand entrance or anything, so everyone else still chatted amongst themselves. She was speaking to a boy, who looked like he might be around Blaine's year. But he could barely see him because he was on McGonagall's left side, so he couldn't be sure. Their heads were bent slightly forward, looking and pointing to the piece of parchment in her hand. They neared closer, and when they both reached the owl podium on the platform, Blaine finally got a good look at him.

Blaine's jaw nearly hit the floor. Who is _that_? He's certainly never seen him before, he definitely would've noticed. Someone that drop dead stunning doesn't go unnoticed. By _anyone_. He must be a new transfer, that was the only explanation. The boy was still talking to McGonagall, and continued to pour over the parchment in her hands. _Probably discussing his schedule or something_, Blaine decided. The boy ran his hand through his hair, and wow, he seriously can't get over how gorgeous he is. His chestnut brown hair, his porcelain skin, his insanely attractive body frame. He wasn't wearing Hogwarts robes, still clad in his muggle clothing. He was wearing the tightest (black) jeans Blaine had ever seen, black knee-high boots, a dark purple longsleeve button up shirt, and a black bowtie. Blaine's hand began to sweat in Lauren's. It was starting to get hot, why was it so hot?

Blaine wondered what House he was in. Oh please, dear god please, be in Gryffindor. Or even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, he could deal with that. But not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. Now don't get Blaine wrong, he doesn't take part in any of that House rivalry nonsense. In fact, he actually knew some Slytherins that he liked well enough. It's nearly everyone else who had a problem with it. So, it would be difficult to get to know this boy, and hang around him, while his friends carried a good amount of prejudice. Lauren normally didn't, but after what happened last year with..a certain Slytherin and Blaine, she too now carried a smidgeon of prejudice. And he had to know this boy. He has to. Blaine wished he could see his eyes. The eyes are the window to the soul as everyone says, right? And every part of this boy, that Blaine can see, is beautiful. He can't even imagine what his eyes are like. As he began to wonder what color they were, the boy bid McGonagall farewell and began to saunter in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Blaine felt a surge of excitement. Is he in Gryffindor? Could I actually be that lucky for once?

As he began to descend the few stairs connected to the platform, he seemed to notice Blaine staring at him. The boy's eyes finally locked with Blaine's for the briefest of seconds, but it felt like forever, like it was in slow motion. Blaine forgot how to breathe, this boy's beauty was absolutely indescribable. Literally breathtaking, Blaine thought, as he struggled to remember how to inhale. His eyes were a bluish-green. More beautiful than the blue sky he stared at earlier whilst on the Hogwarts express. He remembered thinking it was the prettiest blue he'd ever seen. But seeing this boy's eyes now, he immediately changed his mind. His eyes were the kind you could get lost in, and never find your way out. _Wow, when did I become so fucking cheesy?_ Blaine decided he didn't care, that he'd be the cheesiest person alive to even know this boy's name. The boy began to blush a bit and gave Blaine a slight smirk. Blaine figured it would be rude to keep staring open mouthed at him, god he probably looked dumb, so he returned his smile. He looked away, and instead of coming to sit down like Blaine thought he was doing, he kept walking down the path between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. Blaine continued staring at him until he exited the Great Hall. Thoughts of the gorgeous boy still strong in his mind, he decided he didn't even care if he ended up in Slytherin. Screw everyone else, he had to know him.

* * *

><p>"Wesley, where the hell are you going?" Blaine nearly shouted, as Wes was headed in the direction that wasn't their common room. David, David's girlfriend Erica, and Wes' girlfriend Daphne tagging alongside him. Lauren had already left for the Gryffindor common room a few minutes ago with a few of her female friends.<p>

Wes whipped around quickly, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face, "Daph, David, Erica and I are just going for an innocent little stroll outside for a bit."

Blaine cocked his eyebrow, then Wes started, "Don't give me that look, Anderson! We still have an hour left before after hours. C'mon, come with us!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned, thinking _'Why yes, Wesley, I'd absolutely love to tag along as the fifth wheel and watch you guys make out with your girlfriends for an hour'_. That bloody git. "No, no. I'm a bit exhausted. I'm just gonna go ahead to the commons. But you guys have fun."

Blaine turned on his heel and sauntered off, Wes calling after him, "Suit yourself, grandma!"

Blaine shook his head, Wes and David's laughter getting quieter as he neared Gryffindor Tower. He entered after he spoke the password, yawning as he did so. If Wes and David came into their dorm later, guffawing like the idiots they were when he was already asleep, he was going to use the first curse on them that he could think of. Consequences be damned. Blaine looked around the common room, seeing if he spotted any of his other friends, before he went to bed. There were only a few people in there. He realized he had been unknowingly searching for a pair of bluegreen eyes and brown hair. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, and continued up the stairs to his dorm room. Blaine wondered who else was rooming with him, Wes and David this year. He was pretty sure his friend Jeff mentioned he was, so that was cool. But there are 5 beds in a room, so the fifth person was a mystery. Blaine entered his room, walking sluggishly to the bed nearest the door, and collapsed onto it. He sighed and closed his eyes, seriously considering just sleeping in his uniform. He was entirely too exhausted to move, or even open his eyes.

A loud bang echoed throughout the room and Blaine sat up so fast he hardly even remember doing so. He realized someone had swung the door carelessly open, with all the force they could gather, it seemed. Blaine didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. He's surprised he didn't hear their obnoxiously loud voices before they flung open the door to their room.

"Blainey-boo! Why do you look like you've just seen Professor Sprout taking it up the ass by Hagr-?"

"Woah! Okay Wes, _really_ did not need that visual." Blaine rubbed his eyes, hoping maybe that would help to erase the horrifying picture now planted there.

He loved Wes, but sometimes, no-most of the time, he wanted to strangle him. "Wes, what in the hell are you doing back so early? I thought you guys were off to break some rules with your lovely ladies on school grounds." Blaine stood up to change into his night clothes, Wes and David following suit.

"Dude, we were just taking a walk-" Blaine glanced at Wes with a raised eyebrow, "-oh shut it. Anyway, we did-that. We've been gone for an hour and a half. Nearly got caught by Filch coming back."

Blaine stared at Wes and David, confusion etched on his face, "Oh, it felt like I just closed my eyes for a second, but I guess I fell asleep. Which actually makes me angrier at you two for blundering through here like a couple of blind folded cave trolls."

David guffawed, "Oh don't even, Anderson, you know you can fall back to sleep in literally 2 seconds if you wanted to. It's maddeningly unfair."

"Right, so get your knickers out of the twist they're in and quit glaring at us, before you set us on fire again or something," Wes scoffed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, that was one fucking time. Which I keep profusely apologizing for, even though I was never truly sorry at all. You're a git, you deserved it. And actually, I'd be quite happy to do it again." Wes just snickered, unfazed by Blaine's threat. Blaine scanned the room and noticed the other beds were still vacant, "Where's Jeff? And do you know who else is rooming with us?"

David nodded, "We saw Jeff on the way up, 'chatting up' his newest girlfriend," they all rolled their eyes simultaneously, "And he said he'd be up with Nick in a few, and that he will be our other roomie again."

Blaine felt his mood diminish even lower. He'd very much hoped that that new boy would be rooming with them. Which was incredibly stupid to hope for in the first place, seeing as he didn't even know what house he was in. "But I thought Nick wasn't returning this year? Didn't he drop out?"

Wes shrugged, slumping into his bed, "Decided not to."

As if on cue, Jeff and Nick entered the room, voicing their hellos. Blaine chatted with them all for a few more minutes before snuggling comfortably into his duvet. Oh well, he thought. Just because he isn't rooming with us doesn't mean he won't be in Gryffindor. Although, _it doesn't matter what house he's in_, he reminded himself for the umpteenth time, _as long as he's still at Hogwarts in the morning_. Blaine envisioned the boy's face as he drifted off to sleep, a content smile planted on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, this is hopefully the beginning of an awesome story you can find in your heart to love! :P And I thought I'd just point out that Lauren in my story does look like Lauren Lopez. BUT, I am in no way writing her, they are totally different people. I just borrowed her first name and appearance. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stabbed his eggs with his fork, chuckling at the ridiculous conversation his friends were having. On the inside, though, he was a little distraught. When he had entered the great hall this morning, he scanned the entirety of it, looking for the blue-eyed boy he was clearly now obsessing over. Blaine had no clue what the hell was wrong with him, he didn't even know this person. Didn't know his name, how his voice sounded or even if he was real. He started to wonder if he'd imagined him, but he eventually dismissed that thought, there's no way. He couldn't imagine someone as beautiful as that boy all by himself. Also if that was true, imagining all of this so vividly would only mean he was going mental. And well, he didn't very much fancy being insane and spending the rest of his life at the psych ward in St. Mungo's. But it had been thirty minutes and he still had yet to see him.

"Dude, are you okay? You look lost. And who do you keep looking for?"

Blaine snapped his head to Jeff, who he realized was the one who had spoken to him. Before he could reply, Wes chimed in, "Yeah man, you look like a lost little puppy."

Everyone chuckled, and Blaine tried to keep a smile on his face, "I'm not looking for anyone, I'm just zoning out I guess. Still a bit tired.."

No one appeared convinced, and Lauren stared at him with worry clearly etched on her face. Blaine waved his hand dismissively only for her to see, and communicated with his eyes that he'd tell her later. She returned a look that said _'You fucking better or I'll kick you in the nads'_. Wes, for once, addressed Blaine seriously, "Is it.." he shifted his eyes around cautiously, "Is it Jesse? Are you trying to make sure you stay clear of him? It had better be, because if it's for the opposite reason and you're trying to become mates again, I will personally throw you into a pit of blast-ended skrewts _naked_."

Blaine stiffened at the name mentioned, while Lauren looked as though she was ready to punch him for even thinking that name. But by the time Wes was done he was calm again. "No, it's not about Jes- him. It's not him. I told you I'm just zoning out. I'm not yet attuned to waking up this early. You know that I sleep until noon nearly every day during the summer." None of them looked as if they believed him, still, and Blaine huffed angrily, "Look guys, just drop it alright? It's not about Jesse and I'm actually planning on not even looking at him this entire year, let alone speak to him. So you can save the lectures."

Blaine dropped his fork to his plate and crossed his arms, looking away from his friends. They all finally tore their worried stares away from him, Wes quite reluctantly, and continued conversing. Lauren didn't rejoin the conversation, but she didn't ask Blaine anything either, for which he was grateful. Blaine started to get up and leave, but quickly decided against it, when he saw him. The boy. He very much wanted to learn this boy's name, so he could quit referring to him as 'the boy'. Anyway, there he was, in all his flawless glory. He looked as perfect as he last saw him. Hell, maybe even more perfect. Blaine remembered there was something he really needed to know, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his lovely face. Blaine wished he'd come closer to his table so he could see all his glorious features better. Table..right. He needed to know what table he was going to sit at; what house he belonged to. Blaine finally tore his eyes away from his face and traveled them downward.

Green and silver.

Blaine's heart sank.

Fuck. Fuck everything.

Blaine's eyes shut slowly. He told himself he wouldn't care, but he couldn't help the overwhelming disappointment that flowed throughout his body, his mind, his heart.

He opened his eyes and didn't have to search far to find where the boy went to. He was sitting at the Slytherin table, sipping something from a goblet and flicking through a notebook. Blaine stared at him in wonder. Why were such simple tasks intriguing to him? He didn't know, but it didn't surprise him. Because this boy was different somehow..and interesting. Blaine knew without speaking to him that he was someone he had to get to know as soon as possible, or he'd regret it. Blaine finally built up the courage to go over and introduce himself, not caring what his friends would say about him visiting the Slytherin table. But as soon as he stood up, so did mostly everyone else. Damn, must be time for class. His watch confirmed this.

Blaine picked up his bag and immediately shuffled toward the exit, hoping to catch up with the Slytherin he so desperately wanted to know. But there were people everywhere, and he couldn't spot him. _Why._ Why was the world determined to keep Blaine from speaking to him. Or hell, even seeing him for more than five seconds. Blaine sighed, pulled his bag more snugly on his shoulder and began the lengthy walk to his first lesson.

He entered Charms class and sat in his usual seat. Wes and David entering after him, making their way to the table next to Blaine's. He greeted them with a nod, while Wes blew him a kiss, and David wiggled his fingers at him in a very feminine way. Blaine rolled his eyes, but laughed genuinely. His best friends were nuts, but he loved them all the same.

He averted his gaze back to the front and his heart jumped into his throat. He did not expect to see him again so soon. And he was headed straight towards Blaine. _Oh my god, Blaine be cool._ Why was he freaking the hell out?

"This seat taken?"

Blaine's stomach was doing funny things again, fluttering about like mad. His voice was so fucking angelic, and well..beautiful. Blaine realized he used this word to describe everything about him a great deal. But he couldn't help it, it was entirely true.

Blaine realized he was just staring open-mouthed again, and the boy was looking at him with a weird expression. Oh, right..he asked Blaine a question. _You're not making a very appealing first impression. Say something Blaine, you idiot, you look like an idiot._ "N-no. Of course, please join me."

Blaine gave him his most charming smile and motioned with his hands to the stool next to him. He dropped his bag to the floor and settled onto the stool, a matching grin on his face.

"Um, hi. I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson." He held his hand out and the boy took it, shaking it gently. Blaine's breath quietly hitched as he felt little tingles all over his body, and marveled at how soft his skin was. Wow. Blaine's eyes hadn't left his face since he sat down. He was so close and could see him perfectly. Oh my god, he's so attractive. Blaine needed to calm his hormones. And his brain needed to shut up before he missed him speak his name.

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt. _Kurt._ He finally knew his name, and he decided that he loved it.

They released each others hands, both still grinning. "Well Kurt, I see you're a Slytherin. Well..I..obviously, you're you know, um.." Blaine gestured to Kurt's uniform. God, when did he become so inarticulate? He sounded ridiculous. Kurt smirked at him, eyebrows raised.

Blaine cleared his throat, "I just mean..I've never seen you here before. Did you transfer from somewhere?" _Nice one Blaine, he obviously transferred from somewhere. What a dumb question._

If Kurt thought he was an idiot, he didn't express it. He just kept smiling at Blaine, and answered him, "Yes, this is my first year here. I attended Durmstrang before. But I.. didn't enjoy it there very much. So my Dad and I moved, and here I am."

Blaine noticed the slight pause and hardness in Kurt's eyes, but he didn't bring it up. He wasn't tactless. This conversation seemed to be going pretty well, and he didn't want to screw it up.

So he just nodded slightly, "Durmstrang, huh? But, wait-" his brows furrowed, "that's in Russia, right? You don't have a Russian accent.."

Kurt's eyes softened again, a tiny giggle escaping him at Blaine's confused face, "I was born here, and lived in Wiltshire for 10 years. I had planned to begin my education at Hogwarts, but we moved to Bulgaria when I was eleven. And we still visited our home here every holiday, so..yeah." Kurt cocked his head a bit to the side and shrugged. "My native accent just stuck. And even though I've lived here most of my life, I still hardly know anything about Hogwarts."

Blaine nodded again, smile never quite leaving his face. He was so ecstatic that he was finally talking to Kurt. "Nice. Well, you'll love it here, at Hogwarts. It's an incredible place-" he leaned forward a little, lowering his voice, "-and even though we sadly aren't in the same house, you seem like a cool guy. I'd still love to get to know you, and hopefully become friends." Blaine winked at him and sat up straight again. Enjoying how Kurt seemed to blush a little at the gesture.

Smiling, Kurt bit his lip and nodded, suddenly seeming a bit shy. "Well, even though you're clearly a Gryffindor, the first one I've properly met by the way, I'd love to become friends. And you seem pretty awesome, so.." he blushed some more, "I guess you're right."

Well, it was Blaine's turn to blush a little, unable to prevent the huge grin on his face from forming. Then Kurt spoke again, "Wait. I'm sorry, but I actually don't quite understand.. Why would being in different houses keep us from being friends?"

Blaine's smile vanished as Kurt looked at him curiously.

Blaine forgot that Kurt wouldn't know about the rivalry, the prejudice.

_Shit._ "Well, it wouldn't really.. It's just.. Gryffindor and Slytherin are a well know rivalry, or enemies. We've been taught to hate each other on principle. That's just how it's been from the beginning." Blaine shrugged, immediately feeling despair at the sadness in Kurt's features.

Kurt looked down at his fiddling hands, "Oh.. I didn't know.. I guess that's why Gryffindors have been steering clear of me and giving me odd looks." his eyes found Blaine's again, "Should-should I sit somewhere else, or-"

Blaine's eyes opened wide, Kurt already reaching for his bag, "No! No, look- I didn't mean-" he laid his hand on Kurt's that rested on his left thigh, "I personally think the whole rivalry nonsense is bullshit. I don't hate anyone just because of what house they belong to, I swear." Kurt nodded slightly, noticeably taking a deep breath. "I told you I wanted to get to know you, to be your friend-" Blaine continued, "And I meant it."

The corner of Kurt's mouth pulled up into a half smile, and looked down at their hands. Blaine's still touching his. Blaine didn't even realize he had done that, and quickly pulled his hand off his. But not so quick that it would offend him. It was so easy to be around Kurt, it was pure madness. But in the best way. It was like they got lost in their own world. Blaine knew he was going to love spending time with Kurt. If he wanted to, that is.

Blaine hurriedly tried to lighten the mood, "I just hope that the whole enemies thing won't rub off on you and you decide you'd rather eat multiple vomit flavored Bertie Bott's beans, and set your hair and eyebrows on fire, than be my friend." Blaine winked at him, and Kurt started giggling.

They both jumped a little when Professor Flitwick started speaking, beginning the lesson. They had forgotten where they were. They both quieted and faced the front, giving the Professor their attention. Well, feigning it anyway. Blaine couldn't stop smiling and chanced a glance at Kurt. He was still facing the front, twirling his quill around in his slender fingers. It was oddly mesmerizing. Blaine guessed Kurt could feel his eyes on him, because in the next second, he met his gaze. Their smiles grew even bigger and both looked away from the other at the same time. Blaine sensed someone else looking at him, and spotted Wes and David staring at the pair questioningly. Wes raised his eyebrow, a stern look now on his face.

Kurt noticed them staring as well, and peered over. They glared at Kurt, so strongly he should be terrified. But he didn't seem scared the least. He just looked them up and down, raised eyebrows, and let out a short laugh. Kurt then sighed and looked to the front again, his jaw clenched tight, but head held high.

Blaine glanced worriedly at Kurt, hoping his idiot friends hadn't offended him. His eyes and face were hard again, like he put on a mask. Blaine was suddenly furious, glaring back at Wes and David. He shook his head disappointedly at them, rolling his eyes, and finally looked away. Blaine ran a hand through his curls and kept it there, resting his elbow on the table. His eyes flickered to Kurt again. Kurt was looking at him already, expression unreadable. Blaine tried to give him an apologetic smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

It seemed Kurt recognized what he was trying to say though. He patted Blaine's hand and smiled slightly at him.

This may be more difficult than he thought.

Class ended much too soon and everyone stood, stowing their wands and books away. Kurt stood awkwardly, not knowing whether to wait for Blaine or not. He shifted his eyes over to Wes and David, who were closer now, obviously waiting for Blaine too. Blaine was finally done packing all his things away and looked up at Kurt, then at Wes and David.

"Coming Blaine?" Wes said, glaring quickly at Kurt again.

Blaine could not fucking believe his friends right now. He was about to tell them to fuck off, and quit being complete dicks, when Kurt spoke.

"I guess I'll just..I'll see you later, Blaine. It was lovely to meet you." He shot a small smile Blaine's way, then turned on his heel.

"No-Kurt, wait up!" Blaine started to follow him, but Wes grabbed Blaine's arm, stilling him.

"Blaine, dude..what the hell? Who is that?"

Blaine yanked his arm out of Wes' grasp. "What the _fuck_, Wes! Could you try not to be a huge ass to someone, you don't even know by the way, for once in your life?"

"But Blaine, he's a Slytherin!"

Blaine turned his glare to David, who had been silent until now, "So? I'm sorry if I don't judge someone and automatically loathe them just because of what house they're in."

Blaine stormed away from them before he did something to land him in detention. He was grateful he had a free period right now. He didn't think he'd be able to concentrate being this livid. He suddenly remembered with annoyance that they all had decided yesterday to use their free period today to begin practicing for their first quidditch match that was in two weeks. _Ugh._ He just wanted to get away from Wes and David right now. _Damn it._

They didn't seem to take the hint, as they were now at his side again, not letting the argument go.

Wes spoke first, "I'm sorry, Blaine, but that's just how it is."

"Yes, I'm well aware. But that doesn't mean anything. You're hating someone for something they didn't choose. This is just the same as homophobia. Which sometimes I'm surprised, someone being gay, is something you don't have a problem with. Seeing as that is normally a bigger issue as a whole than where someone is placed in their school. Gays don't choose to be gay, and students don't choose their house. Plus, Kurt is different."

They followed Blaine outside, all heading towards the quidditch pitch. They made it inside the dressing room before Wes responded.

"That's not the same, and you know it. And I don't know if you've forgotten or not, but the last time you convinced us that a certain Slytherin was different, to trust him and befriend him, it turned out that I was right all along. You can't trust a Slytherin, Blaine."

Blaine hung up his robes and bag in his locker before slamming it shut, the loud clang startling the other two.

He turned sharply to them, "Don't you even _dare_ begin to compare them! Jesse is _one_ fucking person! And just because he is a terrible human being, who happens to be in Slytherin, doesn't make everyone else in that house automatically one as well! That would be like saying since you're obviously a prejudice prat, everyone else in Gryffindor house must be one too, eh?"

Wes sighed heavily, but didn't reply. David took this opportunity to speak again, before things got worse with his best friends, "Blaine, listen.. Yes, we aren't particularly fond of Slytherins. But this is us just mainly looking out for you, especially after what happened last time. We could both see the way you were looking at this Kurt kid, and we're worried. And how do you know he's different? He's obviously new, so you can't know that much about him."

Blaine couldn't explain why he knew Kurt was different. He just knew. His laugh, his eyes, just..everything about him screamed loveliness. And lovely he was, inside and out. But a part of Blaine knew David had a point. He really didn't know anything about Kurt. Was Blaine just blind by this unexpected, sudden lust? Was Blaine really the one being a prat? Yelling at his best friends, defending someone he barely knew? _No._ Blaine was right with everything he said. You shouldn't judge people without knowing who they are as a person. Well, that made Blaine think too. Should Blaine not just assume Kurt was a saint? He knew Kurt couldn't be perfect, no one was. But again, Blaine couldn't explain, he could just tell that Kurt wasn't a bad person. He had talked with him, and got a tiny sense of the boy who so captivated him.

"I don't know, David. I could just tell. I want to get to know him, and you can't stop me. I get that you guys are just looking out, and I appreciate it. But I don't even know if he's gay, or if he'd even be interested in me that way if he turns out to be. But if he is, and it ends up going the romantic route, I can take care of myself. And I would really like it if you would just give him a chance. You have no idea who he is, or what he's been through in his life. I'm not telling you to become best mates with him or anything. Just don't hate him, or anyone for that matter, unless they give you a legitimate reason to. Just trust me on this. Okay?"

He looked back and forth between his two friends with pleading eyes. David nodded and went over to pat Blaine firmly on the shoulder, smiling at him. Wes stared at Blaine for a few minutes, then let out a deep sigh.

"_Fine_. I don't know why you feel so strongly about this guy already, which is part of what terrifies me, but I'm sorry. And I promise, to make you happy, that I won't hate him..yet."

Wes smiled hugely, showing nearly all his teeth. Blaine rolled his eyes and smirked a little himself.

"That's good enough, I guess. I forgive you, but don't be surprised if I suddenly decide I want to be a Beater and club you on the side of the head. On accident, of course."

He plastered a ridiculous smile on his face now, and it was Wes' turn to roll his eyes, pushing Blaine out of the door.

"Bring it on, darling. I'm a badass, I can take it."

Blaine snickered, while David replied, "That's what she said."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So there's no confusion, the second part switches to mostly Kurt's pov.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't having a very good day. He was late to his first class because he was trying to finish up his essay that was due. <em>I mean, two rolls of parchment and only one night to do it? Seriously?<em> _It was only the second day of school for Merlin's sake!_ And Professor Vector was insanely strict, so she gave Blaine detention for later that evening. Then in Transfiguration, they had began doing Human Transfiguration. Very difficult, and no where near as easy as turning basic inanimate-animate objects into the other. They were supposed to be transforming one of their arms into a tentacle. Blaine eventually managed to accomplish it, the one and only to do so out of all his present classmates. Jeff was frustrated that he couldn't get it and thought it'd be hilarious to try to turn Blaine's other arm into a tentacle, even though Jeff hadn't managed to even pull it off on himself. He didn't succeed in doing so, but he did end up setting Blaine's arm of his sweater on fire. He had his robes off, them hanging on the coat hook in the classroom, as did everyone else for better access to their arms. So before he could get the fire out completely, it singed through the material and burned his skin a little. He swore loudly before finally eliminating all the fire. Absolutely fuming, he flicked his wand to Jeff and stunned him, Jeff impacting roughly into the desk next to theirs. He was quite fine though, and Blaine didn't get in trouble for it. He explained to Professor Fawcett what Jeff had done. All she did was roll her eyes, stated that Jeff merely deserved it, and sent Blaine to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey healed him quickly, but his skin still stung a bit. So she gave him something for the pain and sent him on his way. And lastly, he hadn't seen Kurt at all today.

Classes rotated, meaning certain lessons on certain days, then it repeated. He had Charms, History of Magic, Advanced Ancient Runes and Astronomy on Monday and Wednesday; and Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Potions on Tuesday and Thursday. He also had 2 free periods each day. Being a sixth year, you didn't have as many classes, which Blaine loved, but the work was much more difficult. Sixth and seventh years also got the entirety on Friday off, to "catch up on all their studies", unless you took extra classes. The only extra class Blaine took was Music, so that's all he had on Friday. Many of his friends had signed up for it too. Wes, David and Blaine decided during their first day back that they'd just schedule quidditch practices whenever they could on Fridays, after Music. Blaine had Charms, History of Magic and Astronomy with Kurt. And they had the same free periods as well. So far, today, Blaine had no classes with him. He didn't see him during his earlier free period either, but that hardly meant much. It was a gigantic school, and Kurt was most likely in his commons at the time. He had another free period now before his last lesson of the day, Potions. He decided to spend it outside, needing some alone time. It wasn't just the little unfortunate things that happened today getting him down. Blaine was just considerably unhappy with his life lately, and he was so tired of it. He was normally a very confident, vivacious and carefree type of person. Blaine was scared, he hated feeling less and less like himself everyday. He needed a change. He also needed time to stand still for a moment.

Blaine strolled over to the beech tree near the black lake. It was probably his most favorite place at Hogwarts. He always came to rest underneath the tree, gazing off into the distance of the sparkling water, the sky; when he wanted to just relax, think, or just be alone. He sat there for nearly twenty minutes when he felt someone sit down beside him. Blaine started a little and looked to his left, genuinely surprised at who he saw.

"Hey stranger."

A gigantic smile spread across Blaine's face. He had missed his voice. "Hello, Kurt."

"I saw you sulking here all alone and thought I'd come bother you." Kurt winked at him.

Blaine chuckled, "Well thank you for gracing me with your presence. And I'm not sulking."

"Oh? It looks like sulking to me. Total sulk face is on, full force."

Kurt bumped Blaine's shoulder with his playfully, eliciting another giggle from the boy. "Well, if I was sulking, I'm not now." Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes, still smiling, "I'm glad you're talking to me. I figured maybe you were pissed, that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore, with all that crap that happened yesterday."

Blaine's scrutiny was so strong, so sincere, Kurt had to look away. But his smile didn't falter. "I was never mad at you, Blaine. And your friends actually cornered me a few minutes ago and apologized." Blaine's eyes widened immediately with worry, but before he could speak, Kurt continued, "It's okay, don't worry. They were actually surprisingly polite, given how obnoxious they were yesterday. And seemed sincere enough." Blaine visibly relaxed, "They told me how you nearly murdered them, and also told me to speak to you _stat_ before you actually ended up fulfilling said murder. I then asked where you were, and they told me I'd probably find you here since you have a free period. They said you like to come here when you're.." Kurt locked his eyes with Blaine's again, they looked upset, "when you're..sad."

Blaine bit his lip and feasted his eyes on the water again. It looked like glass, shiny black glass. The sun shone bright and hot, the clouds fluffy and white against the blue sky, surrounding the castle's magnificent architecture. It was so beautiful. "I love coming here. It's so peaceful and-" he stared back into the beautiful blue eyes he was beginning to adore, they were sparkling more than the water was, "gorgeous."

The corner of Kurt's mouth pulled up into a smile, "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

Blaine rested his head against the tree, smiling and never letting his eyes stray away from Kurt. "I don't just come here when I'm sad. I come here for many reasons, some times to simply enjoy the outdoors. It's my favorite place to just be." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt's eyes shot around, drinking in the beautiful scenery, "I can definitely see the appeal."

A full on battle could of happened on the grounds, whilst the giant squid swam onto the shore tap dancing, and Blaine wouldn't have noticed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt. His head lay on the tree trunk next to Blaine's, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the way the sun felt on his skin. His hair in the orangish light was so vibrant, and shining, the browns not dull in any way. His pale skin looked so soft, and remarkably flawless. His pink lips were slightly parted, also incredibly soft looking. Blaine needed to look away from them before he decided to see how delectable they obviously would taste. He carried his eyes lower.. More of his delicious, pale neck was exposed then Blaine had ever seen. He didn't have his school sweater or robes on. His upper body was only clad in his white uniform shirt, low cut v-neck sweater vest and Slytherin tie. The first couple buttons undone, and tie loosened. Blaine could see his collarbone, and he very much wanted to touch. And not just with his hands. Okay, this didn't help the _'Holy shit, I want to devour you so fucking bad with my lips'_ problem. He tore his eyes away, though with much difficulty, and kept traveling downward. Kurt's left hand rested on his bent, right thigh. Holding the notebook he saw him flicking through yesterday there, with this thumb. _God._ _His. Fucking. Thighs. And holy shit, he's wearing those tight black jeans and knee-high boots again. Alright, still definitely not helping._ Blaine shifted, trying to compose himself, and darted his eyes back up to Kurt's face. His eyes were still closed, eyelashes long and splayed against his cheeks. Blaine thought maybe he fell asleep. But then Kurt's eyelashes fluttered a little, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips and a low content hum sounded in his throat. Blaine wanted him so badly. _Jesus christ, he is breathtakingly stunning._

Kurt's eyes popped open wide, looking over at Blaine, "W-What?"

_Shit. Did I say that last part out loud? Fuck, he's probably gonna run away from me any second now. _

Blaine tugged on his scarlet and gold scarf. "Oh, nothing. I didn't say anything." He couldn't bring himself to look at Kurt now, a blush growing darker and darker on Blaine's cheekbones.

"Yes you did. If I heard correctly, you said I was, quote, 'breathtakingly stunning'."

_Damn him_, Blaine thought. Kurt had usually seemed so shy, but now he was actually teasing him.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You're hearing things."

"Nope, sorry. Positive you said it. It happened."

"Shut up."

"You're cute when you blush."

Blaine released his face from his hands and finally looked back at Kurt. "I do?" he smiled.

Kurt chuckled and narrowed his eyes, a tinge of blush visible on his cheeks, "Maaaybe."

Blaine's smile got even bigger, trying extremely hard to hold back the giggle fit that wanted to burst from him. "Maybe, huh? Then I still don't know what you're talking about. You're delusional."

Kurt rolled his eyes and groaned. "_Ugh_, fine. Yes, you are painfully adorable."

A smug grin formed on Blaine's face. _Success!_

"Well, in that case, I did say you are breathtakingly stunning."

"I know," Kurt giggled again. He looked down at his hands nervously before asking, "So.. I apologize if I'm overstepping, or assuming, or whatever.. But I was nearly one hundred percent positive you were straight, but now I'm not so sure." He ended it sounding like a question, eyes finding Blaine's again, waiting for his answer.

Blaine laughed. Loudly. "Wait, what?" Kurt's brows furrowed, mouth pulling into a slight frown. "I'm sorry, it's just- No, I'm gay. I thought it was obvious?"

"No, actually. I really had no idea until you just now confirmed so."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean.. I guess I just assumed you were straight because, the first time I saw you, you were holding hands with that girl.."

Blaine didn't know why he felt so much satisfaction from Kurt remembering the first night they laid eyes on each other. For some reason, he figured Kurt would just forget, wouldn't remember a weird looking little hobbit like him._I'm nothing special, anyway. Like Kurt._ He chuckled. "No, no. That's just Lauren, my best friend. She's my everything. But I'm very much gay, I promise you." He finished with a wink.

Kurt inwardly sighed, relieved. But all Blaine saw was Kurt nodding, giving him a soft smile.

"Wait. You are too, right?" Blaine jerked his head quickly, looking questioningly at him. Now Kurt burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

Kurt began to calm his laughing to mere chuckles, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know. Just the way you looked, like you were worried about my answer, it was funny. And I guess I always assume it's obvious to people, which it normally is. So it just seemed ridiculous that you had no idea. But yes, I am."

Blaine just nodded, but was inwardly doing a happy dance. _Kurt's gay._ _Kurt is gay, and seems to be a bit flirty with me. Today's not such a bad day after all._

A few minutes of comfortable silence went by, both boys consumed with their thoughts. Blaine bored his eyes into Kurt's for a moment before speaking, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up. You were right earlier, I wasn't having such a good day. I was indeed sulking." They chuckled together.

"My pleasure, Mr. Anderson."

They heard the sound of students growing louder and both looked towards the castle.

Blaine sighed, "Well, time to go back to the real world."

Kurt giggled, Blaine adored that cute as hell sound, "The real world? What was this past hour of your life, then?"

"I dunno. It just seemed so perfect, so magical, like it wasn't real."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness, but would never admit that it actually sent butterflies fluttering like mad in his stomach. Even if that statement had actually nothing to do with him. A man could dream. "Alright Mr. Cheesy Pants, lets go to class."

Blaine quickly stood up first, holding a hand out to Kurt to help him up. Kurt grabbed his hand, both secretly not wanting to let go, but they did anyway.

Blaine folded his arms across his chest to keep from reaching out again and began walking towards the castle. "What class do you have this period?"

"Potions."

"Cool, me too!"

Kurt laughed at him, "You're so excited. You're like a puppy!"

Blaine fake pouted, "Shut up."

Kurt giggled again, then surveyed Blaine closely. He still had a distant look in his eyes, and Kurt was worried. "Are you gonna tell me what has you so upset?" Blaine immediately looked wary, eyes shifting down to his feet. "I-I don't mean to pry, I swear. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just.. I don't like to see my friends sad."

Blaine grinned slightly, "I'm fine, really. I just-I don't really want to talk about it. But.." he latched his eyes onto Kurt's, "maybe one day I will." Kurt smiled sadly, nodding. Blaine linked his arm with Kurt's, "C'mon. Let's go brew some silly potions."

* * *

><p>The next two days went quite the same. Class, studying, homework and Blaine. They were becoming fast friends. Sitting next to each other in all the lessons they had together, chatting every chance they could. They hadn't hung out outside of class again, yet, because they were both frustratingly busy. Kurt had made a few other friends in Slytherin house; but only four days of this school year had passed so far, so he wasn't particularly close to anyone yet. Well, maybe besides Blaine. They weren't considerably close just yet either, but he did spend the most time with him. It was now Friday, and the only class Kurt had today was Music. He was immensely excited for this class, more than any other. Singing was Kurt's life, among fashion and his dad of course, and couldn't wait to outshine everyone in the club. He knew Blaine would be attending this class as well. He had mentioned it when they were discussing with each other the things they loved to do, in potions class, on Tuesday. But Kurt didn't know who else would be joining them in there. Music wasn't scheduled until eleven. So Kurt, being the early bird he was, thought he'd head to the library to work on his Potion's essay for the next hour. He took one more swig of Pumpkin juice from his goblet and rose from the Slytherin table. He clutched his bag, finally setting off on a brisk pace towards the library.<p>

Kurt arrived, shocked at the amount of students littering the tables, chairs and even the floors, with their bodies. _Damn_, he complained to himself, _I'll never find a fucking seat._ He began searching for any clear space to settle in without disturbing anyone else, but it was hopless. _Maybe if I go towards the back area it won't be so bad. _He trotted to the very back wall, inspecting his nails as he did so. _I need to give myself a manicure, stat._ He turned the corner, deciding to just sit on the floor in between the shelves. Next he knew, he was tumbling to the ground after colliding with another warm body.

"_Shit!_ I'm so sorry! Here, let me hel-" Kurt looked up at the familiar voice. "Kurt. Hey!"

"Why hello there. And thank you _so_ much, I was really hoping to suffer from a concussion today."

Blaine chuckled, helping Kurt up. "I'm sorry. I was reading something and wasn't looking where I was going."

"Obviously." Kurt raised his eyebrow and smirked. "It's alright, I forgive you. I was coming back here to work on my Potions essay, It's a complete madhouse in here."

"I know, I was beginning to feel claustrophobic, which I'm not in the first place. So you know it's bad if even I feel it!" He finished picking Kurt's things up for him that dropped, handing them back to him. "And then I decided to come back here to seek refuge, also."

They giggled and settled against the bookshelf together on the floor, opening up their bags and extracting the rest of their essentials they needed. Kurt looked down to Blaine's parchment he had flattened in his lap. "What are you working on? Potions essay as well? I can't believe how much work the Professors are already assigning us. Aren't they supposed to go easy on you the first week back? You know, ease you back in painlessly before you're already wanting to go mad and curse the back of their heads when they aren't looking?" Kurt huffed. Ugh, he was so annoyed.

Blaine couldn't help but grin at him, nearly failing trying to hold back a giggle. "They didn't work you to the bone like this at Durmstrang, I'm assuming?"

Kurt sighed and let his head fall back onto the book case, closing his eyes. "Not really. I mean, there the work was harder, but we didn't get as much assigned to us as we do here. It's exhausting, and the week isn't even over yet."

"You'll get the hang of it, I promise. You're a smart guy." He nudged Kurt with his shoulder, both of them wearing matching grins. Blaine was so good looking, especially when he smiled. His smiles were contagious, always so charming and so real. "I'm working on a song I've been writing."

Kurt was confused at the sudden change in subject, staring at Blaine questioningly. "You asked me if I was working on my Potions essay. But it's just some silly lyrics I've been jotting down that have been knocking around in my mind lately. I enjoy songwriting."

Blaine wrote songs. _Hmm, why is that so attractive? I wonder if he plays any instruments too._ "Can I hear it? Your song?"

Blaine moved his eyes from Kurt to stare at his lap, hand fiddling with a quill. He looked a little uncomfortable. "Um, I've never shared any of the songs I've written with anybody. I guess I'm always too self-conscious and embarrassed about them. It's not finished yet, anyway." He flashed Kurt another smile, then tucked his lyrics into the satchel lying next to him. Kurt wasn't offended the least bit. He understood that it took a lot for someone to share something like that with another person. If Kurt had the fortunate ability to write lines of beautiful expression and poetry, he'd be extremely hesitant to share it too. "So, besides the obvious desire to risk using an illegal spell to torture the Professors, how are you? Made any other friends besides little old me yet?"

Kurt slapped Blaine's arm playfully. "Of course I have. How could someone as fabulous as me not have a flock of people gravitating my way?" He finished with a cocky smirk, shooting it Blaine's way. Blaine giggled and nodded in agreement, Kurt joining in. "I've met a few people who I wouldn't mind hanging around with, two specifically. A girl named Santana and this guy named Scorpius."

Blaine nodded again, but this time in recognition. "Ah yes, Santana. She can be a lot to handle, that one."

"You know her, then?"

"Oh yeah. I know Scorpius also, but not well. Santana and Lauren had _'a thing'_ going on last year. So she was always around. And she's quite hard to ignore in the first place, with her personality being so 'out there' like it is."

Kurt raised is eyebrows and tilted his head. "Wait, Lauren and Santana? I thought Lauren was straight?"

Blaine shrugged. "She doesn't put a label on herself, really. She will always just say she likes who she likes. But she has dated more males than females. I would categorize her and Santana as just a lot of attraction and sex. They did like each other, but weren't in love or anything."

"Ah, I see. But isn't Lauren not particularly fond of us Slytherins?"

Blaine hesitated, beginning to look nervous. "She didn't used to care. A lot has changed since then though." Kurt wanted to know what Blaine meant so badly, but he could tell Blaine really really didn't want to talk about it. So Kurt just ignored his curiosity that was gnawing at him, not wanting to upset Blaine.

"_So_...I decided to try out for the Quidditch team."

Blaine brightened up immediately at the mention of his favorite sport. "That's awesome! What position?"

"Seeker. I played at Durmstrang as well, never lost a game." Kurt finished smugly.

Blaine smirked, "Well, if you make the team, looks like you and I will be immensely trying to prove who's the better seeker when we compete against each other on the field. I wouldn't get too cocky though, I've never lost a game either."

Kurt snorted. "_Please._ I'll have you and your team sobbing into each other's shoulder pads within the first ten minutes. Bring it on, sweetheart." Both boys continued staring at each other seriously for a few more seconds before crumbling into hushed snickers. "Anyway, that's how I met Santana and Scorpius, since they're on the team. I was practicing a bit when the field wasn't occupied when they both showed up. They told me to try out since the Seeker was the only spot they needed filling. I said I had already planned to, and then they introduced me to the rest of the team."

Blaine stiffened a little at his words. He had almost forgotten who the Slytherin captain was. _Was it still..?_ He had to ask. "Who else is on the team? I'm just curious if it's changed from last year."

Kurt looked away thoughtfully, pressing a finger to his lips. "Umm, let's see.. their names were Rachel, Quinn, Samuel and Jesse if I remember correctly."

Blaine closed his eyes, trying his best not to show the hatred and nervousness he was feeling. He was still captain then. Blaine didn't honestly think it would have changed, but he'd still hoped. Blaine didn't want Jesse anywhere near Kurt. But he couldn't exactly tell Kurt that. He opened his eyes to look at him. "Well I have no doubt you will make the team. You have to let me know how it goes."

The bell rang, causing them both to jump. They were silent in that moment, as was the entire library, so it sounded louder than usual. They began packing their things away and Blaine stood up first to help Kurt up. _Again._

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, you're ridiculous. I don't need help getting up. I'm perfectly capable of doing so myself, I'm not a girl."

Blaine chuckled, not retreating his hand back from where it was still waiting for Kurt to take it. "I know that, Kurt. I'm just being a gentleman. It's who I am."

Kurt rolled his eyes, annoyed, but only somewhat. Half of him thought it was incredibly endearing as well. He took his hand, their fingers lingering together a fraction longer than what was normal, when letting go. They walked to Music together, filling it with small talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't worry lovelies! I'm not skipping over their first Music lesson. That will be the beginning of the next chapter. And btw, Scorpius isn't Draco's son Scorpius. I just like the name, so I named one of my OC's that. I hope y'all are still with me! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, seriously?"

Blaine and Kurt were walking somewhat swiftly to the Music classroom, which was located on the fifth-floor, enveloped in their own conversation. Kurt was looking at him incredulously, with a raised eyebrow. Blaine rolled his eyes; grin stretched wide on his face. "_Yes_, Kurt."

"Your favorite band is a muggle group called 'Spice Girls'?"

"At the moment, yes. My favorite is always changing. But they're an old group, they aren't together anymore."

"Wow. And here I thought I was the more flaming one of us two."

Blaine shoved his arm playfully. "Hey, shut it! You haven't even heard their music. Don't knock 'em till you heard 'em! They're brilliant!"

Kurt chuckled sarcastically and ran his hands over his robes, smoothing out any wrinkles. "Oh, I'm sure they are."

"Okay, Mr. My-Everything-Including-Musical-Preferences-Are-Far-Superior-Than-Yours, who's your favorite?"

Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt's face, watching his lips curve into a small smile.

"Celestina Warbeck."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise, not expecting that answer. Kurt moved his eyes to him when Blaine didn't respond, unleashing his token bitch-face upon seeing his reaction. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Blaine put on the friendliest smile he could muster, not wanting to upset Kurt further. "I just didn't expect that answer from you, is all."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Surely you know why.. Celestina is known as a popular singer amongst middle aged women. Most young people despise her; they think she's too cheesy."

"Yes, I'm well aware. But I'm not most people."

Blaine gazed at Kurt's flustered form fondly. "I know you aren't. I love that about you."

Kurt returned his stare silently for a few moments, smiling crookedly. "I guess you could say I can be quite the hopeless romantic. Her love songs are extraordinary." Blaine's smile grew, never letting his gaze move from Kurt's face; except for short moments to see where he was walking, of course. Blaine had never been too fond of Miss Warbeck, but he did enjoy her music on occasion. He opened his mouth to respond, but Kurt cut him off, "She was my Mum's favorite."

Blaine shut his mouth immediately, a sad smile forming to match Kurt's. Kurt told him about his mother, and her passing, during one of their many shared free periods. They had been on the topic of their families; Blaine, reluctantly, dishing about his parents first. He revealed how stern his parents were, his father more than his mother. John Anderson was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Which meant he was uptight and "quite the slimy arrogant prick", as Blaine had so kindly put it. His mother, Annette Anderson, was a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. He then revealed to Kurt how his father didn't accept his sexuality, which predictably stirred many problems between the three of them. Blaine hadn't gone into extensive detail, though. He didn't want Kurt, or anyone for that matter, to know how bad it frequently got. Lauren, whom he told absolutely everything to, didn't even know the extent of it all. His mother had never much had a problem with homosexuality, and occasionally tried to defend Blaine. But John ruled the family, and whatever he says, goes. Annette was stuck so far up her husband's ass, she rarely tried to protest anymore. When Blaine had finished, Kurt began to tell him about Burt Hummel. A broom-maker, who owned his own shop in Diagon Alley. He was apparently an extremely kind and loving man, who accepted Kurt for exactly who he was. Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of Kurt and Burt's relationship. The jealousy grew and grew as the many childhood stories between them flowed from Kurt's mouth. But more than anything, Blaine was exceedingly happy Kurt had that kind of love and support in his life. No one deserved to go through what Blaine had to put up with.

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and realized they were now approaching the Music room. Both boys slowed their pace to a halt right outside the door; Blaine resting his hand on the handle. He smirked at Kurt, who appeared to be slightly nervous. "You ready for this, Grandma Celeste?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes to slits, firing back without hesitation. "More than you'll ever be, Hobbit Spice."

Blaine snorted and rolled his eyes, finally pulling the door open to reveal the surroundings within. Blaine spotted Lauren in a chair at the far right of the room, chatting with Wes, David, Jeff and Nick . He stepped a couple paces towards them before coming to a halt again to look back at Kurt. He appeared to be pondering what exactly to do, just as Blaine now was. They had always sat with each other in their classes together, but this was different for some reason. Now that Blaine took a second to scan the room, he realized everyone was gathered in groups according to house. The exception being the group assembled in the chairs centering the room. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez sat next to each other in the front row; Brittany, a Hufflepuff and Santana, a Slytherin. The two rows behind them were adorned with several Ravenclaws and another Hufflepuff. Blaine knew the lot of them by name already. The Ravenclaws were Eric, Vahla and the twins Athena and Alice; and the Hufflepuff was a guy named Landon. Blaine slowly moved his eyes further left and surveyed the remaining Slytherins there. Scorpius, Samuel, Rachel, Quinn and (Blaine's eyes burned with distaste) Jesse. This was thankfully the only class Blaine shared with him, since Jesse was in his seventh year. Blaine returned his eyes to Kurt, who seemed to have made his decision. He communicated to Blaine with sad eyes, followed by an apologetic smile, then strutted over to the empty seat between Santana and Scorpius in the front row. Blaine's face fell as he continued on his previous path to the seat between Brittany and Lauren. Lauren shrieked gleefully at the new arrival, hugging him accordingly. Blaine returned the gesture genuinely, but with a forced smile. Things had begun to seem like they were going to be quite easy after all. Now, Blaine inwardly cursed himself for thinking it'd be that simple. Surely Kurt didn't care what his fellow Slytherins thought of him? _That's a fucking ludicrous thing to assume_, Blaine thought. _Even I honestly still worry about what my friends, and other fellow Gryffindors, think of me._ All of this, plus the fact that every Slytherin in here was a member of their house's Quidditch team. Naturally Kurt would want to sit with them, and Blaine needed to stop being so selfish. Kurt had other friends, and Blaine needed to make peace with that.

Their professor had still yet to arrive, so the lively chatter amongst the classmates remained the same. Blaine successfully avoided glancing over to Kurt for several minutes until he heard his voice, his resolve then fading completely. His eyes found the particular Slytherin immediately and Blaine was struck with a sharp pang of jealousy. Kurt was conversing with Scorpius quite animatedly, his laughter suddenly distinguishable from the crowd of murmurs. Scorpius was ridiculously attractive and, from what Blaine remembers by the few times he was in his company, also very nice. _Ugh, why does he have to be so fucking charming? I hate him._He wondered what they could be talking about, wishing he could join the conversation. Or better yet, steal Kurt away to have their own conversation. Wrapped up in the lovely bubble of each other that they so frequently fashioned when they were together. Scorpius then high-fived Kurt, their laughter still echoing across the room. Blaine tore his eyes away to the front and pouted. His heart squeezed tightly, painfully, in his chest.

"What's wrong, B?"

Blaine quickly composed his face. "Nothing. Where the hell is the Professor?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I don't know. But if he isn't here in the next 5 minutes, I'm bailing."

"I'm coming with you," Blaine deadpanned, chancing another quick glare at the gorgeous blonde Slytherin next to Kurt.

Just then the Professor entered, shuffling quickly over to the front desk diagonal to the blackboard. "Good afternoon everyone! I apologize for my tardiness, it won't happen again!"

Woah. Their Professor was smoking hot. _What the hell?_ Blaine thought Professor Schuester would be returning, (he fist-pumped internally, grateful for his absence, because Blaine couldn't stand Mr. Schue) but clearly that wasn't the case. Apparently most of the class agreed with Blaine, hearing a couple of hushed whistles, a _'Damn!'_ from Lauren and a _'Wanky!'_ from Santana. Wes was the first to speak up, which didn't surprise Blaine. Wes could be substantially formal, and took every class and activity seriously. "Sorry, but.. Who are you, sir?"

Professor McDreamy looked at Wes and replied with a smile, "I'm your new Music teacher. That's why I'm late. Your previous Professor was sacked and they hired me pretty much last minute." He peered around at all the students, now addressing them all. "My name is Marius Flint. You can call me either Professor Flint or Mr. Flint. Both are cool with me." Scattered nods rippled throughout the room. He opened his mouth to resume speaking, but Rachel cut him off.

"What happened to Professor Schuester? Why was he sacked?"

Professor Flint looked a little uncomfortable. "I am not at liberty to discuss the reasoning of his dismissal with you, I'm sorry. Just-"

"Are you even old enough to teach? You look, like.. 25." Santana intervened.

Mr. Flint laughed and sat down on the edge of his desk. "I'm actually 36. I know the Professors here are normally quite older, but they aren't so picky when it comes to Music class." He waited a moment to make sure no one had any more questions to present to him, then clasped his hands together. "Now! Before I begin any lessons, I wanted to take our first day together to get to know each other a bit. So, I want all of you to simply introduce and state one fact about yourself. It can be a hobby, a personal indulgence or just basically anything to do with you. I will begin first. I'm Marius and Wizard Chess is my guilty pleasure." Mr. Flint pointed to Nick, "You, start!"

Nick stood up quickly, nearly tripping into David. "Um, hi! I'm Nick Duval, and I'm in love with a girl named Lexi Prewett. We've been together for nearly three years." Professor Flint grinned at this and gestured for Jeff to continue.

"Waddup! I'm Jeff Sterling.. Umm.. I like girls..yeah, I like girls a lot." Blaine and the rest of the Gryffindors rolled their eyes. It was a lame fact, but disturbingly true. Everyone knew Jeff was a man whore.

Wes stood up next. He put his hand on Jeff's shoulder, shoving him back into his seat when he continued to stand, trying to seduce Santana with his obnoxious winking. "My name is Wesley Montgomery, but I go by Wes. I strive to one day become the Minister of Magic." Mr. Flint raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Wes pretended to straighten his already perfectly pristine tie.

David choked back a laugh, Wes glaring at him. "I'm David, David Thompson. And I plan to be a Healer."

Lauren giggled at the two boys childishly nudging each other and continued. "Lauren Jenkins is the name and I'm going to join the Chudley Cannons."

Mr. Flint addressed her, not expecting that answer. "Oh? That's my favorite team. You'd be the first female to ever join. Do you happen to have any relation to Joey Jenkins?"

Wes answered him before Lauren could. "_Ugh_, yes. He's her Uncle. Please don't get her started." Lauren turned in her seat and thumped Wes on the knee. "Don't listen to him Professor, he's just insanely jealous."

"Alright alright, enough of that guys. Lauren, I wish you the best of luck with your dream. Okay, please continue."

It was Blaine's turn now. He stood up slowly, hesitating slightly. He apparently had no control over his eyes, which immediately darted over to the right. He found what he was looking for, as hazel met striking blue. They grinned at each other before he spoke and turned to the front of the room again. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I wish to pursue music professionally. Preferably solo instead of a band." Professor Flint nodded to him with a smile, and he settled back into his seat. He turned his eyes to Kurt again who was still looking at him. Blaine tuned out the various introductions that were now happening, vaguely hearing Santana saying something about how hot she was and Brittany mentioning her cat. A little color appeared on Kurt's cheeks as he smiled and turned his gaze to his own hands. Blaine chuckled softly, mirroring Kurt's actions.

A few more people introduced themselves, then it was Kurt's turn. Blaine came back to full attention as Kurt stood, confidence radiating off every pore of that man's body. "Hi. I am Kurt Hummel and I'm hopelessly obsessed with fashion. I plan to start with an internship with Veela Voga. For those who are unfamiliar, it's the celebrated French Witch & Wizard fashion magazine. Followed by becoming a professional fashion designer." Everyone was staring at him, some with their mouths slightly agape. Because of what he said or simply giving the longest answer out of them all yet, Blaine wasn't sure. Kurt's smile never faltered as he sat back down, looking throughly impressed with himself. Blaine just beamed. Kurt was so freaking adorable. Someone else caught his eye in that moment after the feeling of a pair of eyes on him. He unwillingly looked away from Kurt's face to be met with the amused stare of Jesse St. James. Jesse huffed at him with a smirk, then turned his head to look Kurt up and down. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was inspecting his nails and clearly not paying attention to anyone around him, then glared back at Jesse. _No. Get your filthy eyes off of him._ Jesse stood up. Blaine was startled for a moment, thinking he was actually coming over, but realized it was just his turn to introduce himself.

He looked away from Blaine to Mr. Flint, hands on his hips. "I'm Jesse St. James, and I love a challenge."

All the Slytherins, sans Kurt, snickered at this. Blaine and the rest of the Gryffindors glared. Kurt just looked amused. Professor Flint called the students' attention, informing them that it was the end of the class today, and how it was nice to meet them or something. Blaine still wasn't paying much attention. He was still fuming and worried about what Jesse meant. Lauren nudged him with her shoulder. "What do ya say we snatch him while he's doing his nightly routine douche inspection of himself in the mirror of the Prefect's bathroom, and chuck him off the Astronomy Tower?" Blaine clutched her arm as he snorted into her shoulder, trying to keep his giggles tame. "Oh my god, please. Let's do it."

The bell rang. "Wait! Wait you lot. You have a homework assignment. An extension of what we did today, you will all be performing a solo that expresses who you are in your life right now. We will do as many performances as we can next Friday, then complete them hopefully the next. Good day everyone!" Blaine bent down to grab his bag when he saw a pair of feet stop right in his line of sight. He looked up quickly, barely suppressing a groan when he saw who stood there. "Hello Blaine. Wow, it's been forever."

Blaine said nothing. Lauren was livid, still by his side. She stepped in between them. "Jesse, I'm going to put this as nicely as I can.. Fuck off before I curse you until you can't fucking breathe anymore."

"_Oooh_, sexy. I think I quite like the sound of that."

"You're a disgusting wanker."

"That's lovely of you to say, butch barbie."

Lauren reached into her cloak, whipping out her wand faster than you'd think possible. Jesse did the same. _Shit._ Blaine wondered why the hell Professor Flint hadn't said anything yet. He searched the room with his eyes. Oh. He was gone. Wonderful.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Blaine groaned and closed his eyes at that voice. _No. God dammit._ "Blaine? Jesse?"

Jesse grinned hugely at their newcomer. "Why, hello Kurt. Me and Blaine were just catching up. You two know each other, I presume?"

Kurt ignored his question and shuffled over to Blaine. Lauren and Jesse's wands still at the ready. "Blaine, you okay?"

Blaine kept his gaze down, staring at his crossed arms, and breathed deeply. "M'fine. Just- I'm gonna go. Lauren, you okay?" Lauren grabbed his hand with her free one, but didn't let her eyes leave Jesse. "I'm perfectly fine, B. Get out of here, I'll catch up with you later." Blaine nodded and nearly sprinted out of the room. He wasn't scared of Jesse by any means. What he was actually afraid of is what he might do by being in his presence too long, especially with Jesse provoking him. That could've turned nasty. He hoped Lauren would get a handle on her anger, he didn't want her expelled. Blaine was halfway down the corridor before Kurt caught up with him.

"Blaine! Blaine, hey. What was all that about?"

They continued walking together. Blaine ran a hand through his dark curls, then down his face. "Jesse is just an asshole, thats all."

"I'm not thick, Blaine. I've noticed how you cringe every time his name is spoken, and you glare a hole through him every time he's around. There's something more there."

Kurt followed Blaine into the courtyard, both taking a seat at the nearest bench. The silence between them was slightly tense, and it was a minute or two before Blaine finally spoke. "We have a.. um, colorful history." Kurt kept silent and raised an eyebrow at him, urging him for a better explanation. Blaine sighed. "I really don't want to get into it, especially here with so many people around. But.. okay, um.. he's my ex. And let's just say it wasn't even marginally close to a peaceful break-up."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, his mouth going slack. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"It's.. It's just a really sore spot.. Can I.. Would you mind if I told you some other time?"

Kurt looked upset; his face full of worry for his friend. He also looked aggravated, like he wanted to argue. But after searching Blaine's pleading, agonizing eyes with his for a long moment, he nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

The corner of Blaine's mouth curved into a crooked smile. He reached his hand out to grip Kurt's knee gently. "Thanks Kurt."

The Slytherin placed his hand on top of his and squeezed it, a sweet smile following soon after. Blaine loved Kurt's smile tremendously. Especially when his dimples made an appearance, like now. There were moments when he just craved to see it. He wanted so badly to run his fingertips over them, maybe a kiss or two as well. Blaine sometimes worried that maybe his thoughts were inappropriate. They hadn't known each other that long, and they were just friends. But he couldn't help it. There was no way to control his thoughts about him, especially when in his company. He's never seen, or met anyone, anywhere near as attractive and enchanting as Kurt Hummel.

Kurt removed his hand from his, and Blaine missed his touch immediately. He was already forgetting the encounter with Jesse. Being with Kurt just did that; every moment with him was always a little brighter. Blaine felt lighter, smiled harder and he didn't want this feeling to disappear. Ever. "What d'you have planned for the rest of the day?"

Kurt groaned. "Homework. An excruciating amount. I swear, with the amount of time I spend studying and working in that damn Library, I wouldn't be surprised if I became one and melded in with the furnishings soon. I hate it. My social life is nearly nonexistent."

Blaine couldn't contain his laughter. Kurt was too adorable, especially when he pouted. No, seriously, his lower lip was sticking out and everything. Kurt continued to pout and slapped Blaine's shoulder. "Oh, shut it! You won't be laughing when you lose me to its shadowy depths!"

"_Ow!_ Okay, I'm sorry. Look, you have the entire weekend to work on it. You're hanging out with me tonight," Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine wasn't having it, "No sir, no excuses."

"But -"

"Hey, you're the one who said you have a lousy social life."

"I know, but -"

"So what do you wanna do?"

Kurt sighed harshly. He new he had to give in, or Blaine would just keep pestering him all night. So he wouldn't be able to get any work done anyway. It's not that he didn't want to hang out with him, he wanted to, very much actually. But he really did have a load of homework and, if he was being honest, he was nervous. He couldn't help but develop a crush on the sweet, handsome Gryffindor. Blaine was inhumanly nice, and seemed to actually enjoy Kurt's company. Someone finally treated him like he was a regular, normal human being. He wasn't used to it. Kurt tried hard to push away the dark memories of his past that were now rushing to the forefront of his mind. He wished he owned a pensieve, that would take the edge off. He felt Blaine lay a gentle hand on his arm. "Hey, if you really don't want to hang out with me that's f-"

"No, no. That's not it, Blaine. My mind just wandered off somewhere.." His emotions must be obviously etched into his face. He was never good at hiding them completely.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Um," he sighed again, but with a smile this time, "I suppose I could use a night off. I don't mind what we do."

The smile on Blaine's face was huge. "Good."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, Hummel."<p>

Kurt bit back a giggle, not wanting to ruin the smug, cocky expression that he kept placed on his face. "Told you."

"I thought you were exaggerating." Blaine collapsed onto the white sand, splaying out on his back in exhaustion.

"I have no need to exaggerate, I'm just that good. But clearly, you were."

Blaine squinted one eye open, wrinkling his face into a glare. "You wish, _Hummel_. You just have a better broom. It wasn't fair."

Kurt snorted. "Right, blame the broom. Just admit it, _Anderson_, I'm the better seeker."

"Never. And it is the broom, you have the newest model. It's the fastest on the market right now."

Kurt smirked and sat down carefully next to Blaine on the sand. "Perks of having a father who makes brooms and owns his own shop. Still though, I bet I could use your broom and still outdo you. Rematch?"

Blaine groaned, "No. I'm way too exhausted now, and quite comfortable where I am, thanks."

"Mhm, you're just scared I'll prove you wrong." Blaine raised his hand to smack Kurt's arm, but he dodged it. He giggled at the adorable pout Blaine was now sporting, "How are you even comfortable? And you're getting sand all in your hair."

Blaine's face turned mischievous as he sat up slowly. "What? You don't like getting dirty?"

Kurt's face switched over to alarm in 2 seconds flat when he realized what Blaine was doing. "Don't you _dare_, Anderson." He went to get up to run out of harms way but Blaine was too quick for him. He had a firm grip on Kurt's forearm, already shaking out his hair like a dog, sand now flying in every direction. Kurt shrieked and shielded his face, then finally managing to raise up into a standing position when he shook free of Blaine's hold on him. "Ugh, I hate you so much right now!"

Blaine shook vigorously with laughter, clutching tightly at his stomach. Kurt frowned at him, then turned away, storming off in the direction of the Quidditch field's exit.

"Kurt! Stop! Hey, I was just goofing around, don't be mad!" Kurt could hear the smile in his voice and the distant sound of a pair of feet following him. A warm, rough hand gripped his, pulling him to a stop. His voice was soft and earnest when he spoke next, directly in Kurt's ear, "I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me." He shivered slightly when he felt a ghost of Blaine's breath tickle his ear. He had already forgiven him, how could he not? Kurt could hardly think with him this close. He decided he liked Blaine like this though, and wanted make him work for it. He glanced quickly out of the corner of his eye, then turned his nose haughtily up into the air. Blaine smiled even bigger as he rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Kurt," he felt Blaine moving closer to him, his warm breath now closer to his neck than his ear, "tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

Kurt stood silent for a few moments, trying to clear his now rapidly fogging brain. He'd never heard Blaine's voice go that low before, it was frustratingly sexy. Kurt was confused now more than ever. He was sure they were doing what was labeled as flirting, but it was still too early to tell where exactly they stood. He turned away from Blaine slowly, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. He succeeded, game-face still intact, and raised his eyebrow. "Fine. If you admit that I'm a more talented seeker than you, I'll reconsider my vow to never speak to you again."

Blaine placed his hand over his chest, a mock, affronting gasp escaping his lips. "My friendship means that little to you? Well then, with this lovely new information, I think I'd rather just keep my pride intact." Kurt went to yank his hand out of his grasp, but Blaine just squeezed it tighter. He giggled at Kurt's offended glare, "Shut up, you know I'm kidding. The loss of your friendship would break my sassy little heart." Kurt just smirked and continued to stare at him with his eyebrows raised, waiting for him to give in. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed, "Ugh fine, you win. You, Kurt Hummel, kick my ass as seeker."

Kurt smiled triumphantly. Even though he could tell Blaine was only saying it to make him happy, Kurt still won. "Can I get that in writing?"

Blaine bumped his shoulder with his at his teasing, giggles freely flowing from them both. Doing this drew both of their attention to their still clasped hands. Kurt bit his lip, both suddenly unable to continue any eye contact. They let go. Kurt laughed internally at this, apparently avoidable, reoccurring situation. He couldn't even count how many times, whilst hanging out, they'd suddenly discover an unplanned, innocent but lingering touch between them. A simple hand on the knee, shoulder or back; but mostly they'd end up holding hands somehow. Silently, they began the lengthy walk back to the castle together. They entered the building and came to a stop in front of the Great Hall. The air around them was suddenly slightly awkward and intense. Blaine cleared his throat. "Um, so I had a lot of fun."

Kurt smiled. "Even though I kicked your ass at Quidditch?"

Blaine crossed his arms and chuckled. "You're evil. But, yes, I did."

Their smiles stretched wider until they finally entered the Great Hall. Kurt frowned when he remembered they had to separate to their respective tables. He looked back to Blaine, a knowing, sad smile on his face. Kurt wasn't ready for their night together to end._So don't let it,_ he told himself. "Would you maybe wanna meet back up after dinner?" he smirked teasingly, "See what else I can kick your ass at?"

Blaine chuckled. "That sounds lovely, actually. But.." Kurt's smile faded, "We both have homework stacked miles high we should start on." Kurt knew he was right, but it still didn't make it suck any less. "Hey, don't look so sad. You know how badly I'd love to keep hanging out with you."

Kurt smiled slightly when Blaine's fingers rested on his arm. "I know, you're right. I just haven't had that much fun in a long time. I guess I.. I guess I just didn't want it to end."

Blaine bit his lip and moved both of his hands to fit into his pants pockets. "I know exactly what you mean." they started at each other silently for a minute or so, "And hey, we could always do something again tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay. Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

They shared one last smile, then parted ways. Kurt to the pure and cunning green and silver; and Blaine to the brave and chivalrous scarlet and gold.


End file.
